dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Nukem 64
| media = Game Pak }} Duke Nukem 64 is the Nintendo 64 port of Duke Nukem 3D, with some major differences. These include design changes for certain weapons, along with complete replacements of others. The game's mature themes have also been reduced, albeit not entirely removed. The port does add a multiplayer deathmatch and two player co-op mode. There is also an addition for dum-dum rounds, which significantly power up the pistol to one-shot kills. Differences * Weapon design. * Level design (in some cases). * Underwent considerable censorship (ex. renaming Red Light District to Gun Crazy, less explicit themes). * Duke is able to rescue babes trapped in alien pods. * Duke's voice appears to be deeper. * The Cycloid Emperor is now fully-rendered with polygons; and when low on health, it switches from firing rockets to firing plasma rounds. * No music except for the menu music. * The player's armor amount is displayed where the items used to be displayed. * Explosions are 3-dimensional and more realistic. * There are no strippers or hookers - the only babes are those that are trapped in vines. (note the sprite of the stripper can still be found in some levels, but it has been censored. The cheerleaders are still present in Stadium.) * Different dialogue (e.g. "You're the disease, and I'm the cure!" replacing "Die, you son-of-a-bitch!" upon defeating a boss). * In-game intro cinematic, explaining Duke's previous exploits in Duke Nukem 1 and 2. *Alien Corpses can now be destroyed by being kicked or with any other weapon instead of having to always use explosives. *The player has to do all the levels in order as Duke Nukem 64 is not divided into episodes which means the player will never lose any of their weapons (the only exception being Death Row) so for example when they get to Raw Meat they'll still have all the weapons from when they defeated the Overlord etc. *The Corpse Of Yoda can be found in Lunar Reactor instead of Luke. Hannibal Lecter can be found in Death Row Instead Of The monk. The Doomguy is in L.A. Rumble instead of Death Row and Snake Plisken Takes place. *The levels are pretty much the same but there is No chapel in death row, big no no for nintendo. *In the video room The sex video is replaced with army video the hooker is replaced with a pistol babe dancing. The Only thing is the winking girl which is the only sexual porn refrence. *The levels from The Birth are not included (except for Duke Burger and Area 51 appearing as secret levels), however Protector Drones make an appearance. *There are Mini Overlords that appear, similar to the Mini Battlelord. Weapons Some weapons have been replaced with others while the other weapons are the same. A list of weapons and their capacities are listed below: Pistol * Capacity: 192 (200 in Duke Nukem 3D). The Pistol can be loaded with more powerful Dum Dum rounds, along with regular rounds. It's appearance is changed to resemble a Colt M1911. Shotgun * Capacity: 50. The Shotgun has 2 ammo types: regular shells and high-explosive shells. It now looks closer to a Franchi SPAS-12. Sub Machine Guns * Capacity: 400. Replaces the Chaingun Cannon. Two mini SMGs with dual clips. They loosely resemble MP5's. Grenade Launcher * Capacity: 48. Replaces the RPG. Grenades are shot out, land on the ground and explode after a three second delay. Pipebomb * Capacity: 50. Unchanged from DN3D. But now have Duke logo emblazed on the front. Shrink Ray * Capacity: 66 (50 in Duke Nukem 3D). Rather than being an experimental government weapon, this is now an alien weapon. Microwave Expander * Capacity: 99 (50 in Duke Nukem 3D) Rather than being an experimental government weapon, this is now an alien weapon. Missile Launcher * Capacity: 50 (replaces the Devastator). The Missile Launcher has 2 ammo types: regular missiles and heat-seeking missiles. Laser Trip Mine * Capacity: 10 (unchanged). Plasma Cannon * Capacity: 99 (replaces the Freezethrower). This weapon is somewhat similar to the BMF Thunderstrike from Zero Hour. For weapon info go to Weapon Diffrences... Bugs Unlike the PC version of the game, there are Expanders placed around the game, some appearing with an all blue color (Alternate Palette 1) with the intention of them only being available in multiplayer. However, only certain objects in the game were hard-coded to use this function, the Expander sprite was only used in the PC version of the game as a weapon icon that displayed over a player's head in multiplayer, therefor it did not have this special function coded to it. While this could have easily been corrected (even with the limits of 1.5 CON code), the developers must have overlooked it. Category:Games